


Lips Like Memory Foam - A first attempt at a Destiel Fic

by wolfpurplemoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpurplemoon/pseuds/wolfpurplemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story set after s09e03 and before s09e06 - I started writing it in October 2013 before I knew the plot of s09e06 so my initial premise seems a little ripped off from that episode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Memory Foam - A first attempt at a Destiel Fic

Dean slowly opened his eyes, wanting to enjoy the feel of the memory foam mattress he had got for his bedroom in the bat cave just a little bit longer. He slowly rolled over and realised when he saw the empty side of the bed that it had been yet another night without Castiel.

Dean sighed, he regretted every moment since he had turned away the newly-human Cas from the relative safety of the base of operations for the now-defunct Men of Letters. But Ezekiel was insistent that Cas could not be allowed to stay around Sam as long as he was possessing him. Dean wanted him to heal Sam but also wanted to keep the now-vulnerable Cas in close proximity.

He sat up finally and grabbed his phone from the top of the bedside table, it didn’t have any new messages from Cas or anyone else. He wished he knew how Cas was doing right now.

 

A few hundred miles away Castiel the former angel was doing quite well. He’d landed a fairly cushy job for an itinerant worker with no ID or employment history. He was filing the very disorganised records of an old church, it meant working inside and in the comfort of a church. He was quite pleased with his lot and hoped nothing would go wrong that meant he had to leave this job just like all the others

Of course the fact that he had had to part ways with Dean and his brother Sam after a treacherous journey across several states trying to find them just after he fell weighed heavily in his heart every moment. He thought about Dean’s happiness when the two met up after searching for so many days and he remembered how glad and at home he’d felt when they started to settle in to the place that Dean referred to as the bat cave. But he just couldn’t quite figure out the sudden change that led Dean to ask him to leave, Dean said it was because have him around could have brought all the fallen angels down on the brothers, but there seemed to be more there that Dean wasn’t saying.

Cas pushed these thoughts aside and focussed instead on the monotony of filing the church’s records in the dusty file room. He found it easy to clear his mind and just sort through all the paper that this church had accumulated and many hours went by before he realised.

It wasn’t until the church’s administrator popped her head round the door of the filing room and asked him if he wanted to join her for a lunch break that he even thought about anything other than the pieces of paper he’d been employed to put in order.

After the short and pleasant break, Cas was straight back to work. He focussed on nothing but the paperwork until suddenly a name on a piece of paper sparked a long-forgotten memory. He stared at the words until they began to blur and then scrabbled through his pockets looking for his phone.

 

Dean was just heading back to the bat cave when he heard his phone ring, he was already holding a pie in one hand as he drove the Impala down the forest roads but he knew the call was important so the pie was dumped back in the paper bag on the passenger seat before the free hand hooked the ringing phone out of his pocket.

He just about managed to notice the caller ID before hitting answer, “Cas! What’s up buddy?”. He felt his heart lift at the sound of Cas’ voice down the slightly hissy line.

“Sure thing, where about’s are you holed up at the moment?” Dean listened to Cas’ story and didn’t quite get the importance of Cas’ words but was focussed on the fact that Cas wanted to see him. Once he hung up he swung the car around and dialled the number of the bat cave. Sam answered and didn’t understand quite what Dean was telling him, but just about got that Dean was going to see Cas for a few days. He was glad, Dean had clearly been missing Cas ever since he’d had to leave to protect the brothers, he just told Dean to call if he needed anything and hung up.

Dean cranked up the car radio and grabbed his mangled pie back out of the paper bag, it was a long drive but he was happy that he would soon be seeing Cas.

 

Cas looked up from the pile of documents he’d been intently studying as he heard the distinctive roar of the Impala’s 47 year old engine out in the parking lot of the motel. He waited calmly for Dean’s knock at the door of his rather dingy room, and then tried not to seem too eager as he grabbed the handle and swung open the door.

He looked up to see Dean’s grinning face and was about to step aside to let him in but instead Dean grabbed him tightly in a warm hug. Cas was startled at first but quickly relaxed and enjoyed the feel of Dean and realised he’d been missing the warmth he always felt when he was near Dean.

As the Dean held Castiel tightly, he felt a stirring inside his jeans, and the angel noticed it pretty quickly as well. Suddenly the real reason for Dean’s several hundred mile trip was completely forgotten as the two of them moved as one towards the bed that wasn’t covered in all of Castiel’s research.

Castiel fell backwards onto the bed as Dean pushed him down and they hungrily locked lips, kissing with a passion borne of years fighting the forces of evil by each others’ side. It felt like it had been months since they’d been together and they were clearly making up for the lost time as they scrabbled at each other’s clothes.

Soon they were both naked and Dean frantically pressed his lips against Castiel’s chest as he made his way down the former-angel’s body. Cas’ head arched back as he moaned with pleasure, every inch of his skin burning at Dean’s touch. Soon Dean reached Cas’ incredibly ready cock and his kissing became more gentle and teasing as he almost-delicately pressed his lips against the base of his lover’s cock.

Dean’s lips were tracing a well-remembered path, but his passion wasn’t dulled by the familiarity, in fact it burned hotter as he swirled his tongue up towards the tip of Cas’ cock. Cas’ taste filled Dean’s mouth, a taste he had come to love even more than a great pie.

He started pushing his mouth deeper and deeper onto Cas’ cock, slowly at first but soon speeding up and causing Cas to arch with pleasure and nearly scream out. It wasn’t long before Cas couldn’t hold back against the intense feeling and he let forth a rush of hot sticky cum into Dean’s eager mouth. Dean looked up as he swallowed the cum and licked his lips clean and Cas raised his head to meet his gaze.

“Wow Cas, been a long time, you been holding that in since I last sucked you?”

Cas looked confused but nodded, “I was saving myself for you Dean”

Dean laughed, “You know that now you’re human you don’t need to save it all up. In fact you should probably release the tension now and then”

He crawled up the bed to lie next to the even more confused angel and they started kissing again, this time much more gently than when Dean first arrived. Cas pulled back and did his best impression of a naughty grin before heading down the bed to give Dean the return favour.

He was getting better at knowing when to go for it and when to just tease, when he was a fully powered angel it was a lot easier as he could feel every sensation that Dean felt. But now he just had to listen to Dean’s moans and interpret them, a much less refined art but Dean hadn’t had reason to complain at his performance.

After he’d been sucking Dean’s hard cock for a little bit, Dean gently pulled his head up and grinned at him.

“You know what I really want Cas,” he stared intently into the angel’s eyes and Cas felt a thrill at what he knew Dean wanted to do to him.

Dean jumped up and flipped Cas over on the bed, before pulling his sweet ass up and then thrusting his slippery saliva-covered cock deep into Cas’ tight butthole, making the angel gasp at the combination of pain and pleasure.

Dean was soon pounding away, his hands gripping Cas’ hips tightly and his eyes wandering over the angel’s glistening slightly sweaty back.

Cas felt himself getting hard again as Dean fucked him hard and deep, he could barely contain himself as a pressure built up in his cock. Dean could tell from Cas’ moans that he was close to his second climax so he thrust harder into the angel’s butt and soon the two of them were exploding together, Dean’s cum spraying deep inside Cas and Cas leaving a wet patch on the cheap motel sheets.

Dean pulled out and collapsed, spent, onto the bed next to Cas, the angel rolled over and they wrapped their arms around each other, Cas’ head on Dean’s shoulder. They bathed together in their afterglow for a little while, their heart rates beginning to slow after such an intense reunion.

After a few minutes Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head and glanced over at the paperwork all over the other bed in the room.

“So Cas, what was it you wanted me to help you look in to?”

Cas looked up at Dean momentarily confused before looking over at the paperwork himself, the memory of the name he’d seen back at the church earlier today came back and he sat up and began to explain what it was that he needed Dean’s help with.

Dean listened intently and thought it sounded like it was going to be at least a few days that he would be in Cas’ company. This thought made him smile slightly as he looked at the naked angel excitedly tell his tale.


End file.
